True Love
by Forever Cullen
Summary: We all know how the story ends, but this is how it begins. This is how Carlisle met his beautiful Esme. Part of the Sleeping Beauty Series.


**True Love**

Summary: We all know how the story ends, but this is how it begins. This is how Carlisle met his beautiful Esme. Part of the Sleeping Beauty Series.

,-,-,

I first met my mate, my beautiful Esme when she was a child back in 1911.

She had fallen out of a tree and broken her arm, the moment I saw her I knew she was my mate.

But I'm getting a head of myself.

My Name is Carlisle Cullen and I was born in London 1640 and at the age of 23 I died.

Now you might be wondering how I was alive in 1911 to met Esme.

Well I'll tell you.

In 1663 I head a group of people to were I believed lived a nest of vampires.

That's right I said Vampires.

And unlike my father, I found them. One of the vampires bite me, wanting nothing more than to drink my blood.

But the other hunters were closing in on us, so he chose to run, leaving me to burn. Alone.

I used what little strength I had left to find a place to hind.

If the town's people found me, they would kill me. You could say I feared for my life.

After three day the transformation was complete

When I found out what I had become, what I had let myself become, I was a shamed to say that I tried to kill myself.

I tried everything that would kill a human, but I soon realized it was pointless.

I was far from human anymore.

So I ended up starving myself.

It seemed to work.

But one night a herd of deer passed by and crazed with thirst I attacked without think.

After I had feed, I felt my strength and sense of self returning. I soon realized that I could live without killing a human.

Even to this day I have never killed a human.

When I found I could live off animal blood I began to see that I was not the monster I thought I was. That I had a choice, one vampire's didn't even know about.

Knowing my father would hate me, and mostly likely send the hunters to kill me. I never returned home.

But I did watch my father a few times from a distance to scare to make contact.

I was always eager to learn and now I had unlimited time.

But night I studied music, science and medicine in the universities of Europe.

During my travels I encounter many of my kind. They all responded to my natural amicability; in this way I was a novelty among vampires.

I amused them with my eating habits.

A vampire living off animal blood.

In the early 1700's while I was studying in Italy, I was discovered by the Volturi, an ancient coven of vampires founded by Aro, Caius and Marcus. They were very different from the sewer-dweller in London.

I admired their civility, but they never stopped trying to change me, but then again, I never stopped trying to change their minds as well.

As time passed a legend formed among the humans in Italy of a _Stregni__beneflti__, _or good vampire who was the avowed enemy of evil vampires.

After about two decades I decided to leave Italy and travel to the new world.

I was growing increasingly lonely and longed to find other vampires who believed there was more to this life then killing.

But I didn't have much luck.

Things did not change when I reached America. I had trouble finding other Vampires like myself.

But I was able to begin my career in medicine.

I felt that be saving as many humans as I could compensate in some means for the existence of vampires.

I always feared exposing what I was back then, so I didn't risk more than the cordial acquaintance with my co-works. But my forced solitude and lack of intimacy pained me.

So I began think about creating a companion. However I was reluctant to steal a life the way mine had been stolen.

For decades I fought with myself on what I should do.

But while working in a hospital in Chicago 1918, I was asked by a dyeing woman, a mother - Elizabeth Mason – to do all I could to save her son, to do all in my power were her last words.

You see an epidemic had broken out.

The Spanish influenza raged through the city, Elizabeth's husband had already died in the first wave of the epidemic, but her teenage son, Edward, managed to stay alive for a while longer,

I was with her in her last moments, and the only thing she was scared of was her son dyeing with her.

She begged me to save him; she seemed to know that I was more than what I seemed.

Edward laid in the same room as his mother, his own death imminent. The goodness and purity in his face finally convinced me to take action. I bit him, the only way I knew how to really save him, and keep my promise to his mother.

We were both very surprised to find out about Edwards ability to read minds, but due to my experience with the Volturi, I quickly understood the Phenomenon.

We started travelling using the cover story that Edward was the younger brother of my late wife.

In 1921, we moved to Ashland, Wisconsin, and there I saw my beautiful Esme again.

I fell in love with her all over again.

While working at the hospital, I was called to the bedside of a young woman greatly injured from a suicide attempt.

I was surprised when I recognized her.

My beautiful Esme Everson.

It was impossible for me to believe that vivacious, beautiful girl had come to a tragic end.

I knew I would be unable to save her life if i followed the human law.

I was influenced by my memory of the happy girl Esme had been.

I bit her and took her to the home I shared with Edward to wait for the transformation to be complete

I would not stop apologizing for what I had done, but I soon learned that Esme was not unhappy with the situation.

I was surprised that she remembered our first meeting, she told me, she has always considered me to be her ideal of a gentleman.

We soon fell in love and got married.

Our cover story now changed: Edward began to be introduced as Esme's brothers, in many ways, however, Edward regarded us as his parents.

I now had the family I longed for.

It was a few years later that Esme told me I was going to be a father.

That she was pregnant with my child.

I was overjoyed I was so happy that my family was growing.

And 9 months later she gave birth to two beautiful twins.

One a beautiful little girl, the other a handsome little boy.

We named them Alice and Emmett Cullen.

And since that day we have not been happier.

"Again daddy again." Both Alice and Emmett screamed once I had finished telling them their favourite story.

I chuckled at my children.

I had been 5 years since Esme had given birth and I was overjoyed I never once missed anything.

_My children were my world. That means you as well Edward_ I thought knowing he was somewhere in the house listening.

"Please tell us again daddy." My little Alice asked me.

I have told them the story of how I met their mother every night since their birth, and yet once I finished they beg to hear it again.

"It's time to go to bed little ones. I promise to tell you it again tomorrow night, like I always do." I smiled and kissed their heads before helping them into their beds and taking my sit in the corner of their room.

I would sit here when they were just babies, and wait for them to fall asleep.

It was our night time routine.

Just minutes after they fell asleep my beautiful Esme walked in.

"Are they asleep?" she asked

Normal we would sit in there room and listen as I told them there story but tonight Esme and Edward when on a same hunting trip.

I smiled and nodded.

"I miss them when I have to hunt; it's a wonder how I could ever leave them." She smiled as she walked over to me and sat down on my lap.

I could see that something was wrong.

"Esme, dear is everything all right?" I asked

She rested her head on my shoulder for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm just worried about Edward. He's been alone far to long"

I kissed the top of my wife's head before looking her right in the eyes

"Esme, Love don't worry. Edward will find her, it may take time but he will, God would not stand in the way of someone as pure as Edward." I told her.

She smiled and nodded.

**The year 2006 **

I was sitting with my arms around my wife smiling.

We were in our room just thinking about what had happen during the day, I means its not everyday an Angel comes to your home, even less if your a vampire.

"I told you Edward would find his soul mate, all that worrying you did was for nothing." Esme told me, smiling.

I looked at her.

"Excuse me? I believe it was you how always worried about our son's lack of a love life." I told her laughing.

"Now Carlisle, love we all know it was you." She told me teasingly

I playful growled at her.

She giggled.

"Really?" I asked moving off the bed and towards her.

"Yes" She laughed before running out of the room

I smiled.

My life could not be better; I had all I could ask for and then some.

Shaking my head. I smiled.

"I'm coming to get you Esme." I laughed

Then I chased after my wife.

It didn't take long to find her; we ended up rolling round in the grass outside.

I was ticking her, and the sound of her wonderful laugh filled the air around us.

"Now, how has been worrying all these years?" I asked playfully

"OK, OK, It was me." She laughed.

I smiled and stopped.

I looked down and my beautiful wife.

"I love you Esme"

"I love you too Carlisle"

I lead in until our lips met then kissed her just as I had done so through out the years.

With passion.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. there will be more to come. plz review. hope you like it. :)<p> 


End file.
